Invisible
by StarlightandMoonlight
Summary: You just see right through me, and if you only knew me we could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable, instead of just invisible. T cause I'm paranoid. AmericaxCanada.


Disclamier: I don't own Hetalia or the song

Invisible

_He can't see the way your eyes, light up when you smile_

_He'll never notice the way you stop and stare, whenever he walks by_

Canada sighed, hugging his bear close. Another day of wandering around the big house, another day of lonliness. Another day of wishing America would notice him. He knew America was in a relationship with Russia, much to eveyones surprise. He had talked to England and France about his feelings towards America, and bothed had advised him to be patient. "Americas dense," They told him, "Especially when it comes to relationships. Drop a few signs, and maybe he'll get the hint". Then he started dating Russia. When he found out, he went to them again, they said "He'll realise that Russia isn't the one for him, and you know he'll turn to you when his relationship turns south. Show him you care for him, care about him, and he might get what you're hinting at then". It's been two years since Russia and America began dating, and so far, no problems had arisen in their relationship. He was beginning to give up hope that America would see him as more than a friend. Canada sat on the sofa in his living room, resting his head on his polar bear's head, letting his tears fall freely. Moments later, the front door slammed open, announcing Americas arival. He hurridly wiped his face on the bears head, hoping that his face and eyes weren't too red from crying.

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want him_

_And you are everything to me_

America flopped down on the couch, one arm over his eyes. Despite this, Canada thought he saw a tear sliding down America's face. "A-are you okay?" America removed his arm from his eyes, sighing, and looked at him. He wasn't wearing his glasses, and his eyes were bloodshot from crying. "No, I'm not okay. I saw **them** together," America said. "Saw who?" Canada asked. "Lithuania and Russia. Holding hands. England told me to go to the London Eye, where I saw them. Obviously he knew all along. Why didn't he just flat out tell me? Oh, right. Because I wouldn't have belived him, and it would have taken me even longer to figure it out. So, I confronted him, and we broke up," He said, leaning back on the couch.

_I jst wanna show you, he don't even know you_

_He's never gonna love you like I want to_

Canada set Kumajiro on the floor, who trotted off with a soft "Who?" "He wasn't right for you," He said softly. "And it took me two years to figure it out. Don't record me saying this, but I was stupid. To think he even liked me. He was probably only using me to get to Lithuania," America dropped his head into his hands and started crying. Canada sat there, stunned. He's never seen him like this before.

_You just see right through me, and if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelivable, instead of just invisible_

He scooted closer, akwardly patting America's shoulder comfortingly. America turned and wrapped his arms around Canada's waist, burying his face in Canada's shirt, still crying.

_There's a fire inside of you, that can't help but shine through_

_He's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do_

"Thanks for letting me let that out," America said, sitting up and wiping his eyes. "No problem," Canada replied, looking at his hands. "It makes me wonder if I'll ever find someone else..." America said, staring out the window.

_And all I think about is how to make you think I'm me_

_Everything that we could be_

"Maybe if you look right infront of you," Canada said softly to himself._ Right infront of me...? _America thought. _What could he mean by that?_

_And I just wanna show you, he don't even know you_

_He's never gonna love you like I want to_

Then it dawned on him. It _has_ been infront of him. This whole time. Canada was suddenly swept into a tight hug, America's lips crashing down on his. When he pulled away, America smiled down at him and said, "You're right. It's been infront of me this whole time. You're there for me all the time, no matter what I get into, or what trouble I get into. You stand by me through thick and thin, and I've been to dense to notice". America pressed his lips to Canada's once more. "I love you Canada," He said. "I love you too," Canada replied, clinging to America, his eye's closed in happiness.

_You just see right through me, and if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelivable, instead of just invisible_

A/N: The song is Invisible by Taylor Swift. I tweaked the lyrics so they fit the story better. Rate and Review!


End file.
